rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Sisters of Purgatory
Hailing from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni (meaning When the Seagulls Cry), the Seven Sisters of Purgatory are the servants and Furniture of the Golden Witch, Beatrice. As they’re all Advanced-level, the sisters are very powerful especially when they work together as a team. They all possess the same powers; their usage of light swords from their wrist and often turn into stakes. They become even more dangerous in their true forms as Stakes of Purgatory, where they fly toward their enemies at high speed and piercing them until they die. They can act by their own will respectively, but they cannot disobey their master’s orders. These seven sisters are named after demons representing the Seven Deadly Sins. Role in Rakenzarn The sisters are one of the casts from Umineko to appear in Rakenzarn Tales, alongside Kanon who is one of the main characters. They act as one of the minor antagonists. They appear in Kanon’s sidequest when certain requirements are met. Two of them (Asmodeus and Beelzebub) appear in Kanon’s first quest as the latter’s Ultra Boss, right after taking down the Goat Butlers. They take order from the mysterious voice (possibly Beatrice) in killing Kanon and his new friend, Kyuu. They’re a lot stronger than their previous foes due to their combined strength and speed. At first, they seem to have the impression that Kanon is very weak but they are proven wrong when he beats them in combat. After their defeat, they were summoned back by their master. Their current whereabouts are unknown as of now. The Sisters Lucifer Lucifer is the eldest and leader of the sisters. She represents the Fallen Angel of the same name and the corresponding sin of Pride. Because of her status, she claims to be the strongest of the sisters, but she’s secretly aware that she’s the least talented. However, she has always acted arrogantly in an attempt to hide this fact from the others. Her great fear is that her sisters would sneer at her if they ever found out. She's very haughty and arrogant, but she actually feels pleasure from submission. She hasn’t appeared yet in Rakenzarn Tales though it is confirmed she will appear sometime in the future. Other confirmation that she may become one of the rivals Kyuu can duel. Leviathan Leviathan is the second eldest sister. She represents the demon of the same name and the corresponding sin of Envy. She often speaks to her elder sister, Lucifer, on behalf of the youngest sisters. At her best, she has a brutal, deeply envious nature and is adept at spotting people’s weaknesses. In actuality, she’s nothing more than a selfish brat. She's not a very quick thinker and often comes in last among the sisters, ending up with the short end of the stick (and cries). She hasn’t appeared yet in Rakenzarn Tales though it is confirmed she will appear sometime in the future. Satan Satan is the third sister, representing the demon of the same name and the corresponding sin of Wrath. She takes on the role of the quick fuse among the sisters. She is known for giving out rapid-fire scolding, which makes the other sisters scared of her. Because of this, they’re not willing to talk back; an unfortunate result that makes her lonely. She'll sometimes intentionally try to do things that should anger the other sisters in an attempt to gain attention, but they never scold her back. She hasn’t appeared yet in Rakenzarn Tales though it is confirmed she will appear sometime in the future. Other confirmation is that she may appear secondly after Asmodeus and Beelzebub’s appearance. Belphegor Belphegor is the fourth sister, representing the demon of the same name and the corresponding sin of Sloth. She is the hard-working and sensible of the sisters. She is well trusted and known for being reticent, serious, and responsible Furniture. However, this is actually a cover-up for her true desire: turn her masters into useless, lazy pigs. In this sense, she might be the most demon-like of the sisters. She is serious to a fault and not at all comfortable with being the one treated kindly instead of the other way around. She hasn’t appeared yet in Rakenzarn Tales though it is confirmed she will appear sometime in the future. Other confirmation is that she may appear secondly after Asmodeus and Beelzebub’s appearance. Mammon Mammon is the fifth sister, representing the demon of the same name and the corresponding sin of Greed. Of all the sisters, she is quick to grab whatever she wants, without any concern for her sisters. Because of her nature, she is usually the main cause of any arguments between the sisters. Her motto is "monopolize through greed". Unlike her sisters, Mammon is the most honest about her own feelings. As such, she is the one most likely to try and please the opposite sex. She is greedy but a hard worker, and will stop at nothing to capture her target's affections for all eternity. Once she decides she wants something, she will sacrifice anything and everything to get it. She hasn’t appeared yet in Rakenzarn Tales though it is confirmed she will appear sometime in the future. Other confirmation is that she may appear secondly after Asmodeus and Beelzebub’s appearance. Beelzebub Beelzebub is the sixth sister, representing the demon of the same name and the corresponding sin of Gluttony. She is the gourmet of the sisters, known for being a big and picky eater. She would use any ingredients to make a good meal, even her own body. Her personality is similar to Mammon's, and the two sisters often fight over the same thing. She's always talking about food, which makes her a calming influence among the sisters. However, she also has that disturbing desire to kidnap pretty boys and store them in the food cellar; something that disturbs Kyuu, Kanon, and even her sisters. She and Asmodeus are the two sisters the players can meet (if certain requirements are met). They can be fought as Kanon’s Ultra Bosses. When facing the brigade, Beelzebub immediately wants to take Kanon for herself, sparking a light argument between her and Asmodeus, which the latter points out that she’s going to take him to the food cellar. After their first defeat, they hardly believe they’ve lost especially to Kanon. They are forced to retreat when their mysterious master summons them back. She will appear again sometime in the future. Asmodeus Asmodeus is the seventh sister, representing the demon of the same name and the corresponding sin of Lust. As the youngest, she is always doted upon. This might be the reason she is kept out of the way whenever an even slightly lewd topic comes up. She's always looking for a boyfriend in the hopes that her sisters will finally accept her as an adult. However, she keeps aiming too high and while away each day, dreams of the prince who will never come. She would give up her life for love. She and Beelzebub are the two sisters the players can meet (if certain requirements are met). They can be fought as Kanon’s Ultra Bosses. When facing the brigade, Asmodeus is excited that she gets to fight “such wonderful preys.” She wastes no time in flirting Kanon calling him cute. At first, she toys around with the party (primarily Kanon) until they begin to give her a hard time. She realizes that her opponents are no pushovers, so she decides to fight more seriously. She also continues to tease Kanon, calling him cute for acting tough. This flusters Kanon though he tries to ignore her advances. After their first defeat, they hardly believe they’ve lost especially to Kanon. They are forced to retreat when their mysterious master summons them back. She will appear again sometime in the future. Trivia * The lower half of the Stakes of Purgatory's attire is extremely similar to the Angel Mort restaurant uniform from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. * The Stakes of Purgatory's relative ages directly correspond to the order of the terraces in Purgatorio as Dante and Virgil ascend towards the meeting with Beatrice - pride first, lust last, however the order of stakings touch upon the opposite of that. * Asmodeus being one of the first sisters to fight is a reference to her being the very first sister in Umineko. Not to mention, she is also the first of the sisters to fight Kanon (who was killed by another sister). The difference is that she fights alongside Beelzebub, the sixth and her older sister. Another difference is, unlike their series, Asmodeus is soundly defeated by Kanon. Category:Non-Playable Category:Umineko Category:Antagonist